Scars
by Jane Glass
Summary: "I'll never…really be over her…I'll just forget…." Jacob whispers. "You'll never get over any of it...I know." The scars of his past would always remain, but sometimes all you need to do is cover them up, and stop thinking about them. (Slight Jacob/Bella one-sided)


**Scars **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books or movies or anything else ****_Twilight_****.**

**A.N.: Yeah, finished reading all of the ****_Twilight_**** saga plus ****_The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_**** about a year ago…and I've been working on a lot of ****_Twilight _****stories and looky here! I finally made a ****_Twilight_**** fic! No, I'm not a big fan of ****_Twilight_**** (I only saw the first movie for those wondering), but I'm not a big hater either. I'm…half and half. I see a lot of problems with Stephanie Meyer's story, but some parts were so good that I re-read them. Don't look at me like that. -_-'**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling! This story is mainly about Jacob, but of course, some other characters are in this too! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>It was several years since Renesmee had stopped ageing, and now it was once again her birthday. She had been alive for sixteen years now and she was still so beautiful. Her curly dark brown and red hair flew about her as a chilly autumn wind begins to blow.<p>

Her golden colored eyes were sparkling with happiness. She was smiling brightly, slightly showing her perfect teeth. She begins speaking, but Jacob can't hear the words, just her soft and joyful voice. It was like music to his ears. She laughs now, and he smiles. Her smiles are so infectious…her laughter is infectious.

"Hey," Bella greets Jacob while walking over. "Hello, Bella." Jacob says, pulling his eyes off Renesmee to look at his childhood friend. "Not going to join in?" Bella asks, tilting her head towards the little outside party currently taking place.

"Nah…well, I might in a minute…." Jacob mumbles, glancing back at Renesmee. Silence filled the air around them for a moment, leaving only the sound of laughter and chatter from the small party just about ten feet away.

"She's still waiting for you to give her a present, you know…. If you upset her on her birthday like this then I'll rip your arm off." Bella says jokingly. Jacob turns to look at her, a smirk growing across his features. She was alright, just note the same way she was when he called her his friend….

When he called her more than that…. She doesn't look any older, just different. Her hair was still chocolate brown color, her eyes…they had changed…they were soft gold, which meant she'd eaten recently, probably because Charlie was going to come by for Renesmee's birthday. 'She wants to be on her best behavior.' Jacob thought with bitter humor.

He shouldn't still be bitter. He was a werewolf, they were vampires, but it didn't make a difference. They still got along just fine. Maybe he was still a little upset anyways, though. The battle for Bella had gone back and forth, and now it had been many years since she married Edward, but…Jacob wasn't angry, more like…sad.

Maybe these years had been rougher on him than he realized. He wouldn't begrudge Bella or Edward their happy family or life. They didn't deserve that. He was happy for them in fact, but it didn't erase the scars he was still burdened with. It just covered them up.

"Jacob…?" He snaps out of his reverie as he hears Bella call him, and then he turns to look at her, trying to keep his face a mask of happiness, "Yeah? What?" He asks quickly, hoping he hadn't missed much even though it had only been about five or ten minutes.

"I said that if you upset her on her birthday like this, then I'll rip your arm off." Bella repeats, though much less threatening this time. "Right, I won't upset her unless I want my arm ripped off." Jacob says with a fake smirk.

"Right…you okay?" Bella asks now, her eyebrows furrowing over her gold eyes. "Yeah, Bella, I'm fine." Jacob answers with a quick nod. "Are you sure?" Bella questions once more. "Bella, are you going to miss our daughter's birthday party because of him?" Edward asks her, suddenly standing next to her.

"No, of course not…" Bella tells him with a smile. "Your dad's here." Edward whispers, pointedly looking at the white table that her father and Renesmee were sitting at. Her father had come to stay quiet and not question the weirdness around him anymore. He was open and okay with how everyone acted. He was a part of the family.

"I…I'll go say hi." Bella tells Edward with a nod, and then with one more uneasy glance at Jacob she turns and walks away at human pace. Jacob watches in silence as she greets her father with a hug. It was a good thing Jacob had told and showed Charlie what he did tell and show him, even though Bella had been angry at first.

"I've been reading your mind for a while now." Edward says in a low voice, glancing at him. "Of course you have…" Jacob grumbles, looking down with a sigh. 'What are you gonna do about me? What can you do? It's not my fault that…' "No, of course not…." Edward says quickly.

"I'll never…_really_ be over her…I'll just forget…." Jacob whispers. "You'll never get over any of it...I know." Edward says with a nod. 'Thanks…for understanding so easily….' With a sigh Jacob stands up, looking at the bright colored leaves overhead.

The scars of his past would always remain, but sometimes all you need to do is cover them up, and stop thinking about them. And it did help if your mind-reading father-in-law-to-be is on your side. Edward smirked before nudging Jacob on the arm with his fist.

'Only saying it as it is.' Jacob thought with a sly smile. "I know." Edward says with a happy sigh. Jacob looked forward to his future with his family. And he looked forward to all the scars he would get along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I might write more Twilight stories since that's what I feel like writing lately…anyways, please leave a review! <strong>


End file.
